


Four Kings

by Vixxen_wastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Gore, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, Minecraft, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxen_wastaken/pseuds/Vixxen_wastaken
Summary: When a normal game of Manhunt goes terribly wrong, Dream, George, Sapnap, and Bad must face numerous challenges to find out how to live like normal again. Question is, will they rip each others throats out before they can ally their forces? Or wage wars to get their way?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Four Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Most characters don't come in until later. 
> 
> This is going to be a violent and bloody journey with a lot of sadness. You have been warned!

Dream slapped his gloved hand on the thin base of a tree, and whipped himself around the rocky corners of the mountain he was sprinting next to. The area was heavily wooded, and sight was extremely limited as well as movement. From behind him, he could hear branches snapping as his hunters pursued him endlessly.

A small, yet unexpected creek seemed to materialize out of thin air, and made the mask-wearing man trip over his own feet as he hastily jumped over it, tip of his shoe dipping into the water just enough to let the cold fluid seep through.

With hot, rushed breath making the mask uncomfortably humid on the inside, catching fresh air became difficult.

"Dream! You can't run forever!" The unmistakable, thick, British accent of George's called out from behind the trees.

Not only was he in earshot, Dream also heard the screech of wanted victory through an earpiece he had fitted to the rim of his ceramic mask, filled with other little contraptions and gadgets he had hand crafted himself.

"Leave me alone!" Dream's voice was strained from sprinting, and muffled due to his facial covering. His lungs burned more and more with each step he took, and he found his pace slowing to try and give his body a bit of rest.

George wasn't the only one hunting the masked man. Sapnap appeared out of nowhere from the right and landed a hardy axe-blow to Dream's already battered wooden shield.

"Corner him, guys! Corner him!" Bad yelled from farther behind. He was wearing more armor than the others, and was slower because of it.

The space between the trees was beginning to get smaller and smaller, and the trees themselves were beginning to get bigger. The dark oak bark of the Dark Forest stood out terribly against the white birch, and would make any who dare to watch their surroundings as they run dizzy and disoriented.

Before he could toss an Eye of Ender as far as the next shrub, Dream was thrown against the cliff of jagged rocks to his left, and had his wrists pinned above his head by the wood handle of an iron axe. The shield that was now pressed up against his chest and stomach made sure to keep him in place as the hunters surrounded him, and blanketed him in shadow.

"We've got you this time, Dream." Sapnap's hands were full with the axe and the shield, but his eyes were full of burning excitement from his supposed victory.

"Don't be too confident.." Dream brought his knee up as fast as he possibly could, and slammed it into the open space between the ravenette's legs. Sapnap promptly let go of everything in his hands, and dropped to the earth below him.

The masked man took his moment of freedom to force himself away from the cliff face, and a good two feet away from the other two hunters that still stood. He spent no more time waiting for further action, and began his sprint to the Stronghold once more. Picking up the eye he had thrown so poorly it didn't even take flight, he threw it once more and watched as it guided him forth, through the ever-thickening dark oak wood.

The lower branches of the trees scraped the top of the runner's head, his attempts to stop them only resulting in small scrapes and cuts on his forearm. His new shoes, which were a half-size too big, made his steps uncoordinated and caused him to trip over tree roots that stuck just a bit too far out of the ground.

"Dammit! Get him! I'll be fine!" The 'wounded' Sapnap motioned for the others to follow Dream and, hopefully even capture him. The two other hunters nodded and wasted not a second more. They both sped off into the trees, looking for broken branches or footprints that looked human and fast paced.

Dream continued to sprint in the direction the eye had told him, and when he had gone about 100 feet more he decided it was time to throw another. To his delight, the eye shot to the ground a mere 10 feet in front of him. He had to hurry, seeing as Bad and George were beginning to catch up on him. He could handle them, though. Dream whipped out his trusty iron shovel, and began to dig where he could have sworn the eye had dropped. He dug, and dug until he hit man made stone.

His shoes hit the moist, moss-covered stone of the Stronghold. Looking around carefully through the holes cut out for eyes in his mask, Dream searched for any clues the Portal Room was nearby. He didn't find anything of that sort, but he did find a chest with a couple more Ender Pearls in it.

Thump.

Dream hid himself behind a wall in a darkened corner of the Stronghold's maze-like hallways, listening as he heard each set of feet hit the stone ground. One after another.. He assumed the lightest one was George, the metallic sounding one was Bad in all his armor, and the heaviest, most threatening one, was Sapnap.

"Dream..~ I know you're down here!" Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the empty stone hallways, as well as a loud, metallic scraping noise as the raven haired boy dragged the blade of his axe on the cracked bricks of the Stronghold floor.

In an attempt to hide himself long enough to get away, Dream held his breath and began to slink deeper into the shadows of the hallway that was absent of torches. He kept a close eye on where he stepped and where his hands were on the wall, the last thing he wanted was for loose stone to crumble and give him away, especially with him so close to victory. All he had to do was get to the dragon, and for him, that was the easy part.

Waltzing through the darkness in his dance with the hunters, Dream continued through the maze he had navigated so many times before, looking for one of the alternate paths he could take to the portal room.

The Stronghold was a place he had been in many times before, as this high-stakes game of tag was a common time passing activity the four did when there was nothing that fun to do in the Lands of SMP. Sure, their friends were all there, but the daily chores of living in a small village housed by large black stone walls were slow enough to bore a turtle to death. Pogtopia and L'Manburg were currently having quite a skirmish as well, and no one wanted to be around when Philza got protective of his children, or his rag-tag team of orphans.

"Dream, just come out! We're not going to hurt you! After all, you know the rules!"

That much was true. Dream did know the rules of Manhunt. His friends were allowed to land brutal blows, but never fatal ones. If they managed to pin Dream to the ground for ten seconds, or get him into a situation where simply couldn't get out of, the hunters won. If Dream can manage to get the Ender Dragon to low enough health he could kill it in one more hit, he won.

Just as he was thinking of a plan for the End, the entrance to the vile place was revealed to him. The signature crackle of lava, and the oh-so annoying sounds the silverfish made made it clear to him the portal room was on the other side of the wall he was currently flattened up against. He took out his battered stone pick, and broke through the wall. The heat of the lava hit him like the blunt end of an axe, and the awful smell of the silverfish spawner filled his lungs. 

"Cya' later, losers! I've already won!" Dream yelled happily into his earpiece, securing his victory as he placed the Eyes of Ender into their respective slots in the portal frame. Each eye fit perfectly into its slot, sliding in such a satisfactory way it would give a man chills. 

Dream listened happily to his friends' cries of defeat as the portal opened with a loud rumble of thunder that shook the earth, and the familiar crackle of the rip in the fabric of reality filled the small room. The smell of clean End air overpowered the terrible scent of the silverfish spawner, giving relief to Dream's senses. He planted his foot on the edge of the portal frame, leaving the toe of his shoe hanging over the space-like rip. 

Then he jumped in. 

Jumping into the portal was always a rollercoaster. First, it was the cold rush of air past your face as you hopped into a different reality. Then, it was the nausea as your world quite literally flipped upside down. Lastly, it was the shift of the mind. The human mind has a hard time processing the events of a portal jump, so most people usually have to take a few minutes to recollect themselves before jumping into battle. That is only most people, however. For Dream it was different. It always had been. His vision never blurred, his head never struggled to grasp the new reality, and his feet never failed to land him safely on the obsidian platform. 

The four had been to The End so many times, they had sculpted it. The obsidian towers now served as storage, or little homes for the Endermen. Grand bridges linked the floating islands together, and their own custom End City was placed atop a small hill on the island that greeted a person as they walked off of the obsidian platform and straight ahead to the edge of the main island. 

The Endermen didn’t seem to mind all the construction, they actually seemed to like the new additions, and would warble happily when it was something they could find use for as well. 

Dream stared out over the work he and his friends had done, but grew confused when the dragon was not perched atop the purpur and obsidian arch he and his troop had built specifically for the dragon as a gift of peace. In fact, the island was empty. All of the islands were empty. 

The masked man heard his friends land haphazardly on the obsidian platform. They only landed in such a way because they all jumped in together. He was already halfway done shooting down the End Crystals when he felt like someone was about to jump on him. 

He was right. 

Upon whipping his head around, Dream saw Bad with a shield raised, ready to knock Dream off of his feet. Even behind the porcelain mask, the fear of losing was prominent on Dream’s face. 

“No escape, Dream!” The shorter hunter slammed his shield down onto Dream’s splintered one, sending small chunks of wood flying into the air around them. 

“Bad, You know I’ve already won! Give up!” Dream pushed with all his strength to get Bad off of him if even for a second. With one hardy shove, Bad was thrown onto the fine sand of The End. 

Dream quickly went back to work shooting down the End Crystals, taking his time to line up his shots so he wouldn’t waste any arrows. In seconds, all of the crystals were taken care of, and Dream could get to work with the dragon.

“Wait! Guys pause!” Dream dropped his bow and put his arms up in an ‘x’ to try and signal a timeout. He was allowed to call timeouts if he was genuinely hurt, got sick, or was scared. They weren’t called very often, so when they were, everyone knew to stop. 

“What? You alright?” Sapnap lowered his weapon, and trotted forwards. 

“The dragon is gone.” The dirty blonde dropped his hands, and took his shattered shield off of his arm. 

“What do you mean ‘The dragon is gone?’”, George lifted his goggles off of his eyes and rested them on his forehead. He blinked quickly to help his eyes adjust to the strange lighting of The End. 

“It’s just… gone. The Endermen too. Every living thing that once lived here is just gone.” Dream walked around in a circle for a little bit, just searching for any sign of life that may have existed. 

Nothing.

“But the dragon is our only ticket out of here! What the hell do we do now?” Sapnap threw his axe to the ground in frustration. 

“One, language… Two, I’m sure there’s a way, so calm down.” Bad crossed his arms and pouted at the slight profanity. 

There wasn’t a way. 

They were trapped there. 

The dragon was the only thing in the entire Three Realms that could open a gateway to the Overworld from The End. The only thing in all of creation that could open a gateway. Without the dragon, there was no way out of The End. 

“Bad, you know better than anyone that the only other way out is the Void.. and..” Dream inhaled sharply and eyed Bad’s gloved hand, “No one comes out of the Void the same as they were before they took the jump..”

Bad uncrossed his arms just enough to face his open palm to his face. The glove was battered, old, and falling apart at the seams, but it hid what the Void had done to him years ago. When Bad was 16, he made the mistake of fighting the dragon on his own. He failed his mission, and got knocked into the Void by a horde of Endermen. When he woke up back in the Overworld, his hand became decayed, so black in colour light didn’t reflect off of it. He had grown claws, and he found that his hand always hurt now. 

“The dragon has to be here somewhere. Maybe, she’s on her way now! I’m sure us breaking the Veil made a lot of noise.. Right?” George stuttered as he spoke. 

Just as the four were starting to think the worst scenarios, the island shook. There were no earthquakes in the end. 

A low growl filled the still air around the group, and shook their very souls as it grew louder, and louder, until it sounded like it was on top of them. 

Dream was the first to turn around, and when he did, he was greeted with a dragon. Just… not the one he was hoping for. This dragon was noticeably larger, was much longer, had a whip thin tail, and a giant horn that protruded from the tip of it’s short beak-like snout. It had blue undertones instead of the neon magenta like the Ender Dragon. 

“That’s not the dragon.” George stated the obvious, jolting back so much his goggles fell back over his eyes. 

“No. No, it is not.” Sapnap stared up into the icy blue eyes that seemed to be locked on him. The gaze was enough to make him shudder. 

The new dragon abruptly rose onto its hind legs and spread its wings, roaring so loudly its voice shook the island. When it stomped its front legs back onto the sand, it sent up a cloud of pale yellow. Behind the flurry of fine sand, a pulsing blue light traveled up the neck of the dragon. 

“Something is telling me that we should run.. The sooner the better.” Bad turned and sprinted behind an obsidian pillar. 

“Bad? Wait!-”

Dream was cut off by a blast of bright lightning, bolts striking at his feet and all around him. Wherever a stray bolt hit the sand, it turned it into solid glass in seconds. 

Everyone scurried to safety behind a storage pillar, struggling to fit all of them behind it. Another bolt of lightning shot around them, one of the bolts striking the pale sand inches away from Dream’s arm. 

“What do we do?! It spews lightning!” Sapnap gained the confidence to peer out from behind the pillar’s base. 

“We have to fight it, obviously!” Dream sighed, and looked around. The archway. “I’m going to climb on top of the dragon’s arch, and get the jump on this guy. Distract it for me?”

“You’re going to die!” George exclaimed. 

“Maybe, but it will be worth it.” Dream didn’t wait for any other objections before taking his axe out and running out into the open. The dragon instantly saw him, and locked it’s blazing blue eyes onto the masked man as it prepared another blast of lightning. 

Bad brought his bow out, and began to fire arrows at the monster’s face, hoping to blind it at the least.

Dream was about halfway up the arch now, axe in his mouth, and fingers sore from climbing the jagged stone and roughly cut Purpur. His foot slipped out of place once or twice when he neared the top of the arch. 

“Get it closer!” Dream yelled out, not even sure if his friends could hear him. To his delight, they all began to barrage the dragon with arrows enchanted with flames. 

The overgrown lizard began to take earth-shattering steps towards the archway, it’s body crashing against it when it had gone too far. The impact almost made Dream fall, but he was able to gain his footing again and jump onto the dragon’s back. It was hard to hold on, because the dragon was thrashing to try and get him off, but Dream managed to start climbing the dragon’s neck, higher and higher until he found where it’s neck met it’s head. 

If the anatomy was the same as the Ender Dragon, there should be two arteries on either side of the dragon’s spine. If Dream could manage to bury his axe deep enough, he could bleed the dragon dry in a matter of seconds. 

Just as he was about to plunge the blade of his axe into the scales, the dragon reared back; throwing its front half into the air as it stumbled back on slightly weaker hind legs. The beast continued to step closer and closer to the edge of the island, spreading its wings, and preparing to dive. 

And over the edge he went. 

The dragon dove backwards off the edge of the main island and flew below it, getting dangerously close to the point in the void where those not born into it would simply vaporize, and never return home. 

Although he was focused on staying on the dragon’s back, Dream had managed to keep his axe. He raised it above his head, and plunged the blade into the rough scales and flesh. 

Blood sprayed everywhere. Ruby droplets decorated the underside of the island and stained Dream’s green hoodie a deep crimson. It rained from the glorious scene in the empty void, disappearing from view as it fell for an eternity.

This was the end. 

Dream was falling now. He had parted from the carcass of the beast, and let his body go limp as he plummeted to his grisly demise. 

“Dream!” Sapnap called out in a helpless attempt to reach his dear friend one last time, yet to no avail. 

“Sapnap.. I think he’s..” Bad went to place a hand on Sapnap’s shoulder as a small form of comfort, but was slapped away. 

“I refuse to accept that fact. There has to be a way. There has to.” Sapnap spat his words as he rushed to peer over the island’s edge. 

Dream was nowhere to be seen. 

Three lives. That’s the normal. You can live forever if you keep at least one life. Bad only survived the Void because he had all three. Him and Sapnap both had two lives left, while George still had all of his. Dream, however… Dream is out of lives. He had died of fall damage a good five years ago, and got mauled by Techno’s polar bear the second time. Now, his last life would be taken in the most heroic way. Diving into darkness, riding the back of a dead dragon. 

George backed away from the cliff and sat on the soft sand, his goggles sliding down onto his face. He pushed them back onto the top of his head slowly, eyes wide with shock. 

“Don’t tell me you guys are giving up.” Sapnap’s entire body seemed to droop as he realized his friends were accepting fate.

“He’s gone, Sap. I’m sorry, but there is nothing we can do.” Bad stepped forwards with his hands held to his chest, folded over each other and over his heart. 

Sapnap finally silenced himself, and peered back over the island’s edge. The void was too empty. 

“Sap, I think we should start trying to-” George had begun to suggest trying to go back home, but was cut off by a loud whirring noise from behind the three. 

There, atop the tallest obsidian pillar, the end crystal that lay in shattered pieces began to rebuild itself. The other broken relics followed in order of tallest pillar to shortest pillar. 

“What’s going on? I broke my glasses back at the mountain..” Bad squinted at the source of the sound, but it was just a touch too far for him to see it clearly. 

“The end crystals are doing something strange..” George stood up and wiped his rear of the fine yellow sand and small pebbles his trousers had collected in the time he was sitting.   
“They’ve rebuilt themselves..” Sapnap inched away from the edge and began to make his way closer to the circle of obsidian pillars. 

Just the same as when they were healing the Ender Dragon, the end crystals shot out magnificent beams of white light to the center of bedrock in the center of the empty portal frame. A flurry of white sparks and light made it impossible to see what was hidden in the angelic ball of white and slight hints of lavender. 

All three men covered their eyes with their forearms in an attempt to shield their vision from the blinding miracle just ahead of them. 

Soon, the light began to fade, and hidden inside the case of light was a figure, curled into the fetal position. When the light completely faded, the figure was revealed to be human. Mostly human, at least. With legs that looked more animal than man, a tail, and obscured shapes on its back that could only be described as wings, this person, or thing, wasn’t entirely human. 

The new arrival stood from it’s curled position atop the bedrock portal frame and almost fell off of the structure as if it had just learned to walk. With hands that held claws that were 2 inches long, it scratched the top of its head and spoke.

“Sapnap? George? Bad? What happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are heavily appreciated!


End file.
